The Switch
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: After a terrible car crash, Finn and Fionna Humun lose their memories. While trying to remember who they are they switch lifes and instead of being themselves they mistake their identities for the other. Will they be able to go back? Or are they forever stuck? Read to find out. Contains: Finnshall, Fiogum, Bubbline, and Marball
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated like I said I would, but fret not! My writer's block is subsiding! Here's a new idea that my mother actually gave to me, so you can thank her! Enjoy!**

It had been a normal day for the twins, Fionna and Finn Humun. They were enjoying a nice joy ride in a car that they had fixed up. The windows were wide open and the wind was blowing through their hair respectively. The small talk had lasted a while, but they truly enjoyed just the silence, With the exception of the howling of the wind. She looked at her brother as he looked out the window at the passing scenery in the passenger seat. Fionna smiled before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

That was her fatal mistake.

* * *

**Finn's Pov**

All I could register was cold and dark. I heard a methodical beeping, and it was starting to get rather annoying. My head was pounding, maybe from the constant sound, and I let a groan out in pain. I slowly peeled my eyes open. It was bright, so I squinted my eyes. It was a practically all white room, and it smelled of cleaning supplies. I knew two things for sure.

I have no idea where I am, or, more importantly, who I am.

It's a strange feeling. I feel I should know, like I do know, but I can't. I shook off the feeling to continue my searching. It looked a bit like a hospital room. I've landed myself in one quite a few times...I think...

Whatever. I've also noticed a young woman with blonde hair in a bed next to me, as well as, four other occupants. The girl in the bed next to me looked similar to me. She must be my sister...what was her name again...Fi...Fi...Fifi? Fionna! That's it. I turned my attention to the four other occupants. Two were pale looking with raven hair, one boy one girl. And the other two were the same story except they were more tan and had strawberry blonde hair. I assumed they were related and they were talking quietly to each other. I cleared my throat and they all looked in my direction. Joy lit up their faces, and all four rushed over to me.

"Finn!" The tanned boy said. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need something? I could always-"

"Bubba!" The pale boy hissed. "Give him some space."

"Are you feeling okay, Finn?" The tanned girl asked caringly.

"Yeah, dude," The pale girl asked. "That was quite the hit you took."

"U-uh...I'm fine, but who are you guys?"

"As a matter of fact," A voice interrupted. "I'd like to know too."

We all turned to see Fionna looking at us with an inquiring look. I cheered up, immediately. Someone that I knew!

"Fionna!" I said. "Are you ok?"

She looked at me for a while with a questioning look. After a while, recognition soon dawned on her. She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. We both looked to the group that was standing next to us with concerned looks.

"So..." Fionna said. "Who are you guys?"

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

Within 24 hours of waking up, both Finn and Fionna were sent back home. Marshall Lee, Marceline, PB, and PG all took them to their house unsure of whether or not they remembered where it was. Once they arrived home a dog and cat were awaiting their arrival, and instantly perked up at the sight of their respective owners.

"Alright, Finn," PB said while holding up Jake. "Do you remember who this is?"

"Um..." Finn said. "It's, uh, um,..."

"That's Jake, my dog!" Fionna said as she took the dog from PB. "How's my best buddy in the whole world doing?"

"Um...Jake is actually Finn's..." PG said, softly but was ignored.

The cat came up to Fionna, but was ignored as well. Causing the cat to meow indignantly. Finn, on the other hand, instantly picked the cat up and snuggled her up to him.

"Oh, Cake! I remember you!" Finn said happily. "How could I ever forget my adventure buddy?"

The other four in the room exchanged worried glances as the two Humuns played with each others pets. Yet, they decided to shrug it off. Marceline cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, we'll let you two get reacquainted with everything. We'll leave our numbers on the fridge if you need anything. You ready to go, babe?"

Fionna looked at PG expectantly, waiting for him to talk, but he remained silent. Instead, PB ended up grabbing Marceline's hand. Fionna felt a hot surge go through her as PB nodded her consent. Marshall Lee and PG also grabbed hands as they decided to leave as well. This in itself causing Finn's face to go red.

"W-Wait..." Finn said. "You guys are gay?"

"Oh, crap, I guess you guys would of forgotten that too." Marceline face palmed.

"Well, you guys got a problem with it?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Well, N-no I guess..." Fionna said dejectedly. She wasn't sure why, but part of her didn't like the fact that PB was with Marceline. And Finn was a bit jealous of PG being with MArshall...Uh oh...


End file.
